


the truth is out there

by TolkienGirl



Series: Vintage Winchesters: Season 1 Tags [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Phantom Traveler, F/M, Foreshadowing, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Sam has doubts, The Family Business v. Find Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: “He had a plan,” Dean says, low. Of course he’s talking about Dad.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Vintage Winchesters: Season 1 Tags [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777720
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	the truth is out there

“You OK?”

“I’ve got a forty-thousand-foot headache,” Dean says, but he sounds more tired than testy. “Jesus. That’s it, Sam. Apocalypse drops a nuke on half the world—I don’t care. No planes. Not doing that again.”

Sam huffs a laugh. “You did good.”

“Gee, thanks.”

This is how they talk to each other. Same as always, even when they’re both thinking of the same _something else_.

Planes, trains, and automobiles—just three kinds of metal caskets, if the world goes wrong. In light of that, Sam centers himself. They’re driving again, and he’s pissed on the surface and quiet deep inside, knowing that what matters is a few miles back.

The warm flank of the impala beneath them in hollow December air; Pennsylvania contrails heading for New York, Miami, L.A.

_Call my son, Dean._

Sam has a lot of twisted-up feelings about Dad. He knows that anger is in there; a sense of betrayal, too. But he has to admit that Dad—Dad always _thinks_ he’s right. He doesn’t do much for scorn or spite.

That doesn’t make him forgiven.

Over dinner—two beers, two burgers, shoofly pie—Sam imagines telling Dean what a month ago had made his future look like.

_Thanksgiving at school, because of finals._

_Christmas at Jess’ parents. Half the break, with them. She has a kid brother. Two little cousins who think I’m a giant._

_New Year’s, I was going to…_

And that’s how he knows he can’t. Can’t say, _I’ve been saving_. _Saving for a ring._

The cash was in his nightstand. It burned.

“He had a plan,” Dean says, low. Of course he’s talking about Dad.

Sam swallows a mouthful of steak fry. “That a good thing.”

“Has to be. Him telling people to call me. He knew he’d be off the radar for a while. Means he didn’t get nabbed. Least, not before the last time we called his phone and heard nothin’.”

That’s Dean logic. It makes sense, if you accept the premise that _Dad is God_.

They’ve spent all their lives learning of too many deities, to believe anything else—or at least, that’s the other thing Dean would say, if you pressed him.

Sam’s agnostic, these days. Or he was.

“Don’t like to think he’s playing a game with us,” Sam grumbles. Even as he says, he doubts his own truth. Dad didn’t know Sam was involved. He’s playing a game with Dean, if anything. With Dean’s life and sanity. And Dean was not made to live alone.

 _Ergo_ , Dean found Sam. _Ergo_ —

They finish their food. Dean leaves a generous tip. He’s still flush with his latest pool winnings. They head for the car. Dean scratches the back of his neck, ring gleaming in the outdoor lights.

“Laundry, next stop,” he says. That just means he’s got a lot on his mind that he doesn’t want Sam digging for, yet. Keeping secrets brings the domesticity right out of Dean.

Somewhere out there, three caskets.

Sam’s thinking.


End file.
